1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guard for opposing occlusion of a tracheostomy tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tracheal tubes are by their nature subject to hazards which could block their effectiveness. These tubes may be displaced, collapsed, bitten through, and otherwise disturbed. Many prior art devices have been developed to overcome these problems. Most such devices include a substantially tubular member for attachment to a tracheal tube.
A device specifically for preventing occlusion of the open end of a tracheostomy guard is seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,802,474 and Des. 309,021, both issued to Katherine K. Beevers on Feb. 7, 1989 and Jul. 3, 1990, respectively. The device includes a cage which covers the open end of the tracheostomy tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,667, issued to Linda M. Magnuson et al. on Jan. 30, 1990, discloses a bite block for an endotracheal tube. This bite block includes a generally cylindrical, hollow body which is slotted longitudinally. A coaxial extension forming a trough or chute projects from the body. Short slots are formed in the body for accepting a tape for securing the bite block in place on a person's body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,227, issued to Peter P. Nieuwstad on Apr. 23, 1991, discloses an endotracheal tube holder having a harness encircling a patient's head, and a generally tubular support member. The tubular support member is characterized by two wings which extend radially therefrom, for attachment to the harness. The tubular member is hollow, for allowing passage of an endotracheal tube. A second, parallel, passageway is provided for supporting a feeding tube.
A dual purpose connector for endotracheal apparatus is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,879, issued to R. Tudor Williams on Aug. 4, 1987. The connector, which has a generally tubular central body, is attachable to tubes at both ends. Also, a slot enables penetration into the passageway of additional equipment. Illustratively, this additional equipment could include a supply tube for introducing anaesthetizing gas into the central passageway, an optic probe for observation, and the like. The central body is formed in parts of different diameters, the portion of larger diameter having a flange for facilitating connection of one or more associated endotracheal tubes. A longitudinal slot enables entry of the additional equipment which can be employed with this invention.
A catheter guide is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,174, issued to Russell J. Redmond et al. on Mar. 6, 1984. A J-shaped tube attaches at the long, straight portion of the J to a circular flange. The axis of the tube is parallel to the plane of the circular flange. The external portion of the elbow of the J-shape is removed to provide a slot enabling insertion of a tube into the catheter guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,320, issued to Michael Kossove on Dec. 14, 1982, concerns a breathing apparatus for holding a tube for breathing tubes, catheters and the like which is formed in two parts. An outer, tubular member encloses an interior member which is configured to occupy the interior of the outer member. The interior member has a central wall arranged to divide the open interior of the outer member into two passageways, and an outer, circumferential wall. The outer, circumferential wall is not continuous, which configuration would cause the inner member to be tubular, due to two longitudinal slots. These slots, in combination with the central wall and the partial circumferential wall, cause the inner member to form a pair of back-to-back, mirror image C-shapes. The inner member reinforces the flexible outer member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,143, issued to Billy R. Foster on May 25, 1982, discloses a head harness which supports an arcuate member for fastening to an endotracheal tube. The endotracheal tube is suspended from the arcuate member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,129, issued to Samuel D. Riccitelli et al. on Jun. 23, 1992, is directed toward an indicator of carbon dioxide in exhaled air. A connector having coaxial tubular members of large and smaller diameters includes a flange radiating outwardly at the juncture of the two tubular members. The device senses carbon dioxide by a dye suspended in the material from which the device is made, the dye reacting to a combination of water vapor and carbon dioxide.
Another connector having members of coaxial members of different diameters is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,617, issued to Hugoe R. Matthews et al. on Jan. 10, 1989. The connector has a central portion including an opening for insertion of gas tubes and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,496, issued to Robert F. Eisele on Nov. 26, 1991, discloses a tracheostomy tube which attaches to other supply tubes, and includes an inflatable cuff for sealing the incision in a patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,399, issued to Perry A. Nebergall et al. on May 13, 1986, discloses a cannula including a plurality of mutually attaching tubes, one of which has a longitudinal slot, serving as a alternative vent opening in the event of clogging of the main egress opening.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.